Unbound Intentions
by xCheshireCatfish
Summary: She was sent on a mission from her boss: to spy on Millefiore. Unbeknownst to her, an assassin from Varia would be helping out. Unbeknownst to him, he was about to meet an old relative. TYL! Requested Oneshot: Rasiel x OC x Belphegor.


*6,000 words

Birthday smut for **Makujita**! Happy late, late birthday :D. Hopefully this is to your liking, and everyone else's, too. It was fun to write, I'm sorry it took longer to finish.

_I only own this plot; OC belongs to __**Makujita**__ while KHR is Akria Amano's. __**ConfettiCannon **__let me borrow Celeste Famiglia._

* * *

><p>"<em>You have to be sure that you aren't caught."<em>

"_Boss, have I ever failed you before?"_

_Mafia Boss Angiola smiled at her lightning guardian, before shaking her head in agreement. "No, you have not. However, this is the Millefiore. They are the strongest in the mafia as of yet, and you need to be cautious. One wrong move and it's over. You could be killed."_

"_But I'll be strong, for Celeste Famiglia, and you, boss."_

"_That's my right – hand. But there is one more thing."_

_The young woman rubbed at the back of her neck, looking up at her boss through black strands of hair. "Yes?"_

_Angiola turned away, looking out into the scenery from her spot on the balcony, "someone from the Varia will be going with you."_

* * *

><p>Her mission was simple; all she had to do was to spy upon the Millefiore, without being spotted. Go undercover as a white or black spell member, get in, attain the information needed, and get out. Seemed ever so simple for the ravenette, but one thing was keeping her from actually accomplishing her goal.<p>

"Ouch!"

"Ushishi~. Need help, Van~?"

In order to infiltrate Millefiore, the pair needed to disguise themselves as part of the famiglia. They decided on the Black Spell uniforms, since it would be less of a chance to run into Byakuran. Normally, running into the head boss would be efficient; however, Angiola wanted her guardian to be less in danger as possible. The woman was careful, but certainly not doubtful. She did have faith in her team, and knew they would accomplish the mission in record time.

"I… Told you to stop calling me that," Vanessa muttered lightly, getting up from her spot on the floor. The poor girl was terribly clumsy, and a mask covering her entire face was all but helping the situation. She inwardly glared at the blond next to her; Belphegor was the one sent with her on this spying assignment.

_How the Hell is he able to see just fine? _

Footsteps were just around the corner, and the young woman froze in her place. Belphegor seemed to snap in place and started walking the opposite way, back straight and shoulders flat. Vanessa hurried after him, trying not to trip over her feet as she did so. Fortunately for her no falling had occurred, and she was by her teammate's side before the _real_ mafia members turned the corner and began walking down the same hallway.

Vanessa's heart was beating erratically within her chest, and she felt sweat tickle at her brow. Slowing her pace momentarily, she tried not to seem as nervous to the others behind as she did underneath her mask. Belphegor had did the same, though was still a bit in front of her. They could hear the other two Black Spell members talking to each other behind them, and listened intently.

"Heard there were intruders in Millefiore."

Now it felt as if Vanessa's heart had stopped. _They couldn't have found out already._

"You really think that would happen?"

"Happened before, remember?"

"Like Hell I do. Didn't even know there was a 'before'!"

"Damn, then didn't you hear? Two White Spell members were found, stripped of their uniform just outside in a tree."

Belphegor started quickening his pace.

"Any idea who they are?"

"How the Hell should I know, they've probably already changed out of their own clothes. Just gotta be on look out."

"Hey, there's two White Spells over there. Go ask them!"

It didn't take a second for Vanessa to copy Belphegor's actions.

Four sets of footsteps echoed throughout the hallways, each getting louder and more unsteady. The Black Spell members were catching up to the intruders; Vanessa was worried they had suspicions of them already. But now was no time to panic, they needed to get away from them as fast and casual as possible. Nothing to raise brows, or curiosity; they couldn't let anyone know who they were and what they looked like, or it would jeopardize the mission. Vanessa couldn't fail Angiola or Celeste Famiglia; she'd be ashamed for such a simple mistake.

The blonde in front of her went to turn a corner, but as Vanessa followed, she had accidently bumped into something rather hard. She flinched back and stumbled on her feet, hitting the ground with a loud thud. It wasn't until her mask had fell off when she noticed what she bumped into was a member of White Spell. Her dark, black eyes widened as she peered up at him, frozen from her place at the floor. The two behind her shouted something she couldn't quite catch, and in an instant the other White Spell was spurting out blood. Crimson stained at his uniform, and he fell forward onto his stomach. Silver, shiny knives had been embedded into the man's back.

"Ushishi~. Time to go, Van~."

She wasted no time in jumping up, making sure her mask was in hand before she joined Belphegor in a running match.

"Stop!"

Clearly not listening, the crazed prince turned his body, not stopping his pace as he drew out more knives and threw them at one of the Black Spells. Vanessa snapped her head back to look at him, and widened her eyes. "Belphegor! What are you doing?"

He replied without missing a beat, holding up another set and grinning, "what does it look like~?"

"You'll be found out if they see your knives!"

"As if yelling out my name is any more of a distraction~."

"That–! No, you can't attack them and leave your knives behind!"

The brat scrunched his nose and willingly turned his body forward, speeding up to gain the stride he lost. It wasn't long before he was much farther than Vanessa, but she tried her best to get next to him again. _Too damn fast._

"Varia! Varia and Celeste have infiltrated Millefiore!" The Black Spell was yelling at whoever else was close to him, catching up to the two intruders. Vanessa grits her teeth and quickly unzipped part of her stolen uniform, reaching inside to grab a small green box. She then whipped around, hitting her ring finger against the opening of the hole. "Ellectrica Furreto*!"

There was a blinding, pale green light, and out shot a small creature from the container. An electric current scurried across the body of a white ferret, making its short fur stand on end. The weasel didn't have to hear anything from its owner; he knew exactly what he was brought out for. One look at the other Black Spell and it jolted forward, grabbing hold of the man's chest. Fur seemed to spike out, the tips emitting a sharp circuit going directly into the mafia's body. The current attacked the heart, stomach, and brain, before the adversary shouted. He hit the ground hard, and Vanessa turned back around, knowing he was dead since her trusted companion went back inside its home. Belphegor cackled and continued running, even though none was on their tail. However, since the Black Spell had began yelling on about them being there, they needed to find a place to hide, and fast.

They repeatedly turned corner after corner, and it seemed luck was on their side; no other Black or White Spell's were seen in the halls they came into. An eerie feeling washed over Vanessa as her colleague decided to finally stop, breath only withering. Once she stopped, her legs were burning and she was panting at her loss of breath. _Stamina–… So much __**stamina**__._

They both regained their breath, though it took Vanessa a few more moments to do so. Belphegor looked at her and took hold of his mask, slipping it off before letting out an exaggerated gasp of air.

"Ushishi~. Thought you said not to attack, Van~."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes a bit as she placed her box weapon back in the hidden strap strapped to her legs. She zipped the uniform back up and muttered, "He was letting out our location, Bel. And I used my box weapon, you have knives, remember? Ellectrica Furreto didn't leave any evidence behind on who I was."

_Irrelevant, _The Prince huffed and rubbed at the back of his neck, before looking up to see where they were. It looked as if it was a normal hallway, but they couldn't just stand there. Wherever they were located within Millefiore, there was bound to be members show up, especially after the alert that the Black Spell had attempted. Regardless if any had heard, they weren't about to risk that chance.

"We need to hide," the two said in unison and looked at each other, before a small frown tweaked at their lips. Vanessa nodded and looked forward, before starting with a run. Belphegor was on her tail, though the roles were soon switched around since the brat was beginning to show off his speed again. It didn't take another turn until they were at a dead end, the area around them eerily darker than the other lights. A tall door was in front of them, and Belphegor wasted no time in going toward it. Slowly and steadily did he crack open the door, before peering inside. Vanessa was grasping one of her twin guns; a pistol that had been strapped to her leg. The prince himself held a pair of knives, the gleaming in the dim light. Silently the two counted to three, and bolted inside without a sound. She held up her weapon, he was ready to strike with his, and they stood there in the doorway of the room, bodies tense.

"None's here," he heard Vanessa sigh, dropping her arm. Belphegor slowly relaxed and shut the door with his foot quietly, going to lock it but had found out there was none. With a scowl he turned back around and surveyed where they ended up.

Compared to the lights within the hallways, this enormous room was fairly bright. It was probably due to the lack of furniture, as there was only a desk and a large chair, which was rather fancy; looking as if it belonged to a royal. A color between velvet and crimson stained at the silken curtains, which were only partly covering the oversized windows. The glass was tinted a slight grey; Vanessa guessed that none would be able to see through it from the outside.

"They knew," Belphegor spoke up, a hint of annoyance in his voice. The ravenette blinked and looked up at him, tilting her head slightly. From what she could see, underneath all that blonde hair, his brows were knitted, and clearly he had a deep frown on his features. When he didn't say anything further, Vanessa could only guess on what he meant, and she was right: "We've been found out… Millefiore knows Varia and Celeste are here."

All he did was nod, and crossed his arms, glaring down at the White Spell mask in his fist. Vanessa seemingly did the same, holding hers up so it faced in front of her. It was silence before a shudder ran up the young female's spine. She tensed and looked around her, but it was useless. There was none but Belphegor and herself in the room. _Was there?_

Only the door behind them was the entrance and the exit; the rest were only windows, but there were only three. Without a word she hesitantly headed towards the desk at her far right, not seeing Belphegor follow her with his hidden eyes. Vanessa looked around the chair, seeing two items upon the clean surface of the wooden desk. First was a ring, in the shape of an egg. It was red, and bore two small silver wings that were half folded. But it was the cup that bothered her, a teacup that was filled to the top with tea. And it was still hot.

Vanessa quickly turned with wide eyes, panic evident within her voice, "Belphe– !"

Suddenly the world went black.

* * *

><p>The air had tensed drastically, thickening with a feeling of dread. Vanessa didn't like it, the way coldness had infiltrated the space around her. Before, the room had been irresistibly warm. Now goose bumps were forming along her pale skin, traveling down her arms. She awoke moments ago, allowing her senses to calmly reach the surface from the unconscious state that had taken over however long ago. <em>What happened?<em>

Slowly, ever so slowly, she cracked opened her eyes, but realized no images flooded her mind. The darkness was overpowering; she suddenly felt exposed to anything and everything. A shaky breath and Vanessa went to sit up from her place at the floor, only to notice that she couldn't. Something tugged harshly against her wrists, and it was obvious she wasn't going anywhere. Her arms were behind her and together, as she sat with her knees up against her chest.

Another deep breath and she hung her head, mind racing. She went to think, trying to recall anything that explained why she was tied up in the dark. _That cup of tea was still steaming. Someone was in here not too long ago, even if I'm in the same room… Belphegor didn't seem to notice anything was wrong_, she suddenly widened her eyes and whipped her head up, bangs falling into her eyes. _ Belphegor!_

"B-Bel?" Vanessa hoarsely whispered, looking to her right even though she couldn't see anything whatsoever. The blonde didn't answer her, leading her to believe she truly was alone in this room. She grit her teeth and hissed panicky, "Belphegor!"

"Usheshe~."

A shudder ran up Vanessa's spine. She turned her head in the opposite direction, though it did her little good. It sounded strangely like Bel; Vanessa wanted to believe it _was _Bel.

"B-Bel?"

"Usheshe~."

Her panic level was starting to raise a dangerous level. A bead of sweat dripped down her brow and she hitched her breath, hands clenching together. _No, it's not him. It's not. _Vanessa shut her eyes and refused to breathe, feeling as if something was about to attack her at any moment.

"Usheshe~."

The cackle was slightly louder now, and she swore the thing was coming closer. Her hands bumped the wall from behind her, and she did this repeatedly. She was starting to get scared, but she knew that her nerves needed to calm down, and fast. Her voice cracked when she looked up, "wh-what's going on? Bel?"

This time she received no answer. Vanessa hesitantly looked up and immediately regretted doing so. There, far near one of the large windows, was a shadowy figure. Barely any light came through the tinted glass, so she missed the malicious smirk spreading across her captor's face. Her black eyes were wide as she saw that the being's head didn't stick out in all directions, but sleeked straight down.

"Usheshe~. Awake now~?"

It wasn't Bel; not even close. This man's voice was far more mature than the brat she was used to. Vanessa struggled against her binds, hands starting to throb from how much she had been hitting the wall. Just when she was about to speak up, a small glow of light emitted from over near the desk, and the figure was gone. She froze and stared at the spot where he was at before, eyes scanning. _Where did he–_

"Mn…"

Vanessa snapped her head to the right, seeing the very person she had been calling out to. There sat a bruised Belphegor, head tipped against the wall and stolen uniform gone. His striped shirt was ripped in various places, and there was cuts dancing along his skin. Blood streaked through the wounds and fabric, something that worried Vanessa even more than the situation they were in. No doubt once she had blacked out, Belphegor and the mystery man had a scuffle. It crossed her mind after seeing the blonde's sliced flesh. But what struck her oddly was the strange, purple liquid running from his mouth down to his chin. Was he forced to drink something?

"Little brother hasn't changed," a voice rasped against her ear. Vanessa flinched, as suddenly someone was right in front of her. She immediately got a good look at him; the first thing noticed being a silver crown slightly bigger than Bel's tiara. It rested in the man's straight hair, slanted and on the opposite side. He also was battered, purple and black bruises outlining his cheekbones and cuts from Bel's wires were overlapping his exposed neck. His eyes were covered, and Vanessa swore she was looking at Belphegor's twin. The red ring she had seen on the desk was gleaming on his middle finger, and she glared down at it in shame. Now that she had been caught, it was only a matter of time before her life would end. That's what anyone would do with prisoners, or lock them up and throw away the key. Hold them as hostages to gain information, but Vanessa doubted the great Millefiore wanted to know about Celeste; they probably knew everything about the famiglia already.

"Why so scared, little girl? You should be though; you're in the presence of a merciless King after all. Usheshe~."

_King?_ Vanessa eyed him warily, directly at his malicious grin. _Either this man is mocking him, or it's a clone of some type Millefiore made. He's supposed to be dead, not right in front of my face._

"I-I'm… Not little. I'm twenty three," her voice unknowingly cracked.

The blond identical tilted his head and set an elbow on his knee, resting his bloodstained cheek in the palm. Underneath his thick bangs he watched her, looking down at her unzipped uniform she had yet to be aware of. Unconsciously he licked his lips and cackled, sticking his tongue out at her as he did so.

"Don't talk back to the King, _peasant_."

"Rasiel–"

Both Vanessa and Rasiel turned their heads to look at the beaten blonde, who sounded as if he had to force the words out. His teammate started to struggle again, but stopped when the man squatting in front of her moved toward Belphegor. He leaned down on his knees and took his brother's chin between his fingers, licking the trail of that bizarre liquid from his chin. Belphegor scowled, glaring up at him as there was nothing he could do to push him away.

"Seems the elixir hasn't taken its toll yet."

_He did give Belphegor something. Poison?_ "What the Hell did you give him?"

Rasiel ignored Vanessa's remark and whispered something into Belphegor's hidden ear, making him groan slightly.

"You're close," the oldest rasped, fingers lightening their hold, "are you ready?"

Belphegor seemed to drop his shoulders, muscles relaxing as if his brother had said some type of magic word. His head tipped as he looked at Vanessa out of the corner of his eye, who was certainly alert after seeing Rasiel's actions. Letting out a breathless cackle, he sat up straight, chest against his twin's. The sleeked blonde grinned and reached behind Belphegor, undoing the rope with ease.

When the Varia member stood, so did the Millefiore, and they were towering over Vanessa. She squeaked and held still, leaning back as far away as possible. The twins grinned in unison and towered over the small young woman, both cackling their signature laughs.

"Principessa~."

It took Vanessa a while to notice that she, too, was forced to drink something while unconscious. Although the dosage was much less than what Belphegor had taken, she could feel the side effects of the drug already. Almost instantly her head had started to cloud, and she couldn't think straight if her life depended on it. There was a pressure on her brain, though it was far from painful. She felt numb. A chill swept over her chest, and Vanessa watched as her bra was thrown far into the shadows of the room. The wetness of a tongue had overcome her senses, both on the upper and lower half of her body.

Belphegor nipped at her pink nub, sucking all while rubbing his thumb over the other across from it. Vanessa moaned as Rasiel probed at her entrance with a finger, grinning at how slick it was just from the drugs alone. He felt his pants tighten at the feeling, and glanced up at the ravenette's flushed face. She had her eyes scrunched shut, head dipped down, and her bangs were hiding all of her pleasured features. With a cackle, the oldest drove a slender digit inside of her, and his lust grew at the sound of her cry. His twin grinned as well, nails running down her side and leaving bloody scratches. Vanessa didn't seem to notice, as she was focused on the building pleasure she was experiencing.

"Ushishi~. Van isn't so contempt now, is she~?"

Rasiel took note at how raspy his brother's voice was, and detected the small pants that followed after. When Vanessa didn't answer, he slipped in another finger, curling them as he slid in and out. Her back arched at this, and she bit her lip, looking away from the sadistic twins.

"I believe you were asked a question, Van~. Usheshe~."

"Y-Yes–"

He raised a brow and looked at his brother, who seemed to match the action. They stared at each other before Belphegor pulled away from her breasts, licking his lips as Vanessa whimpered in protest. Rasiel leaned up and gripped her chin with a free hand, thumb pressing against her clit. He swirled his thumb against the sensitive nerves, seeing Vanessa's leg twitch.

"Still in disdain, Van~? That's a shame, the King won't have that."

Vanessa panted and lifted her hips into his fingers, silently answering the 'King's' question. The twins grinned and lifted her forward, off of the wall so either one of them was on each of her side. Rasiel stayed in front, fingers still buried inside, while Belphegor was seated behind, hands coming up to grip at her breasts roughly. He sat on his knees, reaching down to bite into her neck.

"Ah–!" Vanessa groaned, feeling Belphegor's erection press against her lower back. _Belphegor…_

Suddenly her lower half felt empty, and she snapped her dark eyes back at the Millefiore, face burning as he licked his fingers clean. He leaned forward, lower half against hers, and she felt her arousal skyrocket. His hands reached into her stolen uniform, down to her legs to grab hold of the strap holders. With a flick oh his wrist he had her three guns tossed to the side, along with her box weapon. She hissed at this, tugging on the restraints that still bound her wrists. While doing so she felt them rub against something, and realized it had been Bel's crotch. He grunted from behind her and bucked his hips into her hands.

"You're being obedient, little peasant. That's good; you should be to your King."

Vanessa gritted her teeth in both embarrassment and in arousal, before glaring up at the blonde before her.

"What–"

"What did I do? That's not the business a peasant should know about."

"I–I'm not a pea–"

"Now, now, _peasant,_ remember what I told you earlier~? No back talk."

Rasiel leaned forward, hands resting on her thin hips. His mouth dominated hers, and she was able to taste herself on his tongue. The kiss was harsh and raucous, surely to leave behind bruises after the act. A strand of saliva leaked out of the corners of their mouths, sliding down their chins in a thin stream.

"Can't the royals have fun, too?" Rasiel spoke huskily after breaking off the chaste kiss. He looked into Vanessa's clouded eyes and grinned at her, "it's a shame neither of you will remember."

"R-Remember?"

"Especially that _thing _behind you. He'll get it worse."

"What are you–"

Her sentence was cut short as her stolen attire was torn from her body, the coldness of the room hardening her nipples. She shuddered and heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Now completely exposed to the two protégé's, she didn't need to think twice on what was going to occur next. Belphegor rested his chin on Vanessa's shoulder, head spinning. He felt as if his senses weren't listening to him; something was making him move. It was almost as if he was attached to some strings and someone was making him do what they wanted him to do. That happened to be this sexual intention between his older twin and female teammate. He glanced up at Rasiel through his thick bangs, meekly glaring at him. His brother noticed this and licked his lips, lifting Vanessa up onto her knees. The two leaned in close, and she could feel them bare against her flesh. She blushed darkly, hands on Rasiel's shoulders as a weak attempt to push him away. The room around her started to sway, and she began to start nodding off. Her body was lifted, and the next thing Vanessa felt was something going inside her from behind.

"Ushishi~."

A hitched breath and Belphegor's cock had slid all the way inside her second entrance, making her tense at the rigid feeling. Tears dabbed at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. He groaned at the feeling in her ear, gripping onto her sides in a vice – like grip.

"How does she feel, Bel~?"

He didn't answer right away, instead giving a small thrust to test the feeling. When he let out a cracked breath, Rasiel leaned back on his knees to watch the show. A warning glare to Belphegor told him to be patient, and he knew his brother would listen because of the drug inside of him. He grinned at the power he had to control his brother like this, along with a woman he had only heard about. It made his pants tighten at the thought, and as he watched his twin trying to keep control of his thrusting, it would only be a matter of time before he'd snap and pound into her as well. Vanessa whimpered, feeling only slightly pained at the sensation. She withered in her bounds, but Belphegor gave a sharp thrust in telling her not to. Her breath was caught in her throat, and she grits her teeth, groaning through them.

The feeling was certainly odd; she didn't think this was the way to lose her virginity to a couple of sadistic twins. Especially those who hated each other with a passion, but it were due to Belphegor's state of mind – or lack of. She looked up and saw the other sadistic brat watching her. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, the look he was giving her was making her want to cover herself up, but that was impossible. Being bound was one thing, but how hard Belphegor was pressing against her made it even the more difficult.

"I like that look you're giving me, my Queen~," his mocking tone made her cringe, "keep it going, and I'll make sure it's permanently etched on your face."

A new, more pleasurable feeling made it known inside her as Rasiel decided to join the escapade. A scream echoed throughout the large room, overlapping two sets of heated groans. She didn't get a chance to retaliate, or get accustomed to the gifted twins before they decided to use all their strength. Belphegor gripped at her thighs to spread her legs further apart, since it would be more comfortable and pleasurable for all three of them. Vanessa cried out as Rasiel's hips bucked up into hers, his length hitting her g – spot in no time at all. She swayed forward and her forehead landed on the royal's shoulder, Rasiel shuddering as he felt her ragged pants down his neck. Belphegor didn't seem to like that, as he wound his hand in her hair, tugging her back by her scalp so her neck was exposed. Vanessa gave a small shriek, but it didn't faze the youngest as his thrusts started to get more complex. She felt him pulsing inside her, and it was a feeling she was ashamed to say she enjoyed, especially since it was occurring in her backside.

Rasiel nipped at her neck, grinning when Vanessa's breasts were pressed against his chest. She was completely stuck between two slim men, not being able to move or express her ecstatic emotions from what they were doing to her. Her skin flushed red at the feeling at the position she was in, making beads of sweat coat her body. She felt as if she was in the beasts' castle, forced to do the sinful acts in order to please and pleasure. It was sickening to her, being forced to give her innocence away to a man of this nature, to her famiglia's enemy no less. She was almost thankful she'd forget the burning sensation growing deep within her belly.

"Look at me, peasant~."

Vanessa squinted down at the very man she now hated, seeing him as a blurred image due to what she was forced to take earlier. He was grinning, no surprise, and was thrusting into her harder than before. His skin was tainted pink, and he was panting as well, same for the twin behind her, who was now creating bites and bruises along her neck. A loud, sharp moan came from her as her legs were lifted and wrapped around his lithe waist, creating a new friction between them. She shut her eyes and threw her head back, listening to Belphegor's soft moans into her ear.

It went on for what seemed like hours, and she gave into her release more than enough times to say how exhausted she had been. Belphegor had emptied into her at least once, while his older brother hadn't come at all as of yet. But he was damned close, breath more rigid and short that it had been before. They were in the same position, save for Vanessa laying back on Belphegor while both were still inside. That sickening, squelching sound of flesh against flesh was not music to Vanessa's ears; however she was able to bare it just a little bit longer. Her legs were up high, held by the man's ravishing hands up by the underside of her knee. It created a new high for her and the two men, this open position. If it weren't for Rasiel holding her legs in place, she was sure they would give out from her lack of energy. That white, hot passion was burning in her lower regions once again, and she let her black eyes roll back into her head. Belphegor was whispering incoherent things in her ear, breathing down her neck in a seemingly naughty way.

Rasiel bent down so his back was arched, burying his face onto the other side of her head. It building, that pleasure was building higher and higher to the surface and she knew it was going to spill soon. Just when she thought her senses were going overload, those two decided now to moan loudly in her ears, as if they were secretly planning to do so together. Vanessa cried out and shut her eyes tightly, throwing her head back as she felt as light as air. She gave into her release, and soon felt the twins' as well. Her cavern clamped down on Rasiel's length and with a gasp he let himself go, giving one last, deep thrust before emptying inside of her. Belphegor followed pursuit of his older brother, nails digging harshly into Vanessa's pale skin as he did so. Bloody crescents started to swell on her body, but Vanessa didn't care.

As she was coming down from her high, exhaustion immediately took over her being once more. She felt lightheaded all over again, as she did before these sexual acts. Her eyes fluttered close, and her body went limp.

Faintly, Rasiel's cackle met her ears, and the way he spoke was nearly demonic, "sweet dreams, Vanessa~."

* * *

><p>"<em>So the mission was a failure?"<em>

"_No, Boss, it wasn't– "_

_Mafia Boss Angiola sighed gracefully, before looking over to her lightning guardian softly. Something about her was odd, Angiola felt as if the aura around Vanessa had been tampered with. She didn't like it._

"_Belphegor went back to Varia?"_

_It took her a few moments of thought to conjure up the answer, but when she did it sounded unsure, "Y-Yes…"_

"_And he feels the same way?"_

"_Yes, Boss."_

"_And… Vanessa, you are sure about your memory?"_

_Angiola was watching her, searching her dark eyes for any hint of worry or grief. __A silence washed over the two, and Vanessa averted her gaze to her feet_. _What had happened?_ Belphegor… We went into that room, and… What happened in that room?

"_I'm sorry, Boss, but… I don't remember."_

* * *

><p>*Electric Ferret<p>

Obviously Rasiel was dominant in this relationship :I. Bel was drugged and technically Vanessa was raped. Did anyone like it? xD

It took me a while to think what Belphegor would call Rasiel, when officially his name is Rasiel yet in the manga its Siel while the anime calls him Jill. Why is that? Rasiel and Belphegor fit better than Jill and Belphegor, don't you agree? So I settled on that, if it doesn't bother any.

**Please review! It would really, _really_ be appreciated! :D**


End file.
